


Shattered Picture

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mentioned KuzuPeko, Soda Kazuichi & Koizumi Mahiru-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: The picture showing her smiling brightly with her arm around his neck. He too, is smiling like there is no tomorrow. They looked so happy there.Why can't we be the same anymore?(Edited)
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 31





	Shattered Picture

* * *

Her heels clicked through the lonely cold hallway. Hurried footsteps of a boy can be heard behind her.

Tonight, Mahiru and Kazuichi got on the wrong terms. 

After getting off from his shop, Kazuichi decided to go visit his girlfriend at her workplace. When he did, she grew a bit irritated because of his actions bothering her from work. Mahiru many times, told him to leave and she'll get back to him when she gets home. Like a stubborn kid he is, he didn't move an inch from his place. That's how they got to where they are now. 

Mahiru pressed in the code to get into the apartment that they share. She removes her shoes and places them on the shoe rack. Kazuichi who is behind, closes the door with a heavy sigh also taking off his shoes. He watches her as she stands in the middle of the small living room with her head down. Her arms crossed over her chest looking like if she has something to say. 

He walks over to her and gently wraps his arms around her waist. She let out a sigh getting out of his embrace. No longer can she hold her words in, she spoke out. "What were you doing back there?" Her voice came out gentle, but you can hear the irritateness as well.

"Is it wrong to give you a visit?" He questions back.

She immediately sits down on the couch lifeless. "There's nothing wrong, but because of you I got in trouble by my boss! You should've told me you were going to come!" Mahiru raises her voice as she speaks out each word. He scoffed at her. 

"Well sorry Mahiru," he says with really no hint of pity. "I was just trying to be a sweet boyfriend and pay you a visit." Kazuichi places his hands on his hips, which makes Mahiru grew more angry as he does. "I could've lost my job Kazuichi." She slumps back on the couch.

"I'm sorry alright! I just wanted to spend quality time with my girlfriend! You've been so fed up with work that you never gave your attention to me ever since the past billion years!" He threw his hands up finally letting off what he feels inside. He always wanted to tell her this. He wanted her to know how he felt about being left alone. 

Mahiru instantly stood up, standing in front of him. She brings her hand up to his cheek gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I know I have been giving you little attention. Kaz you have to understand though, that it's not easy these days to get a job. I have to work hard if I want to keep this job." Mahiru gives her reason to him in a soft voice almost coming out as a whisper.

"Oh please," he rolls his eyes, slapping her hand away. "Is that why Fuyuhiko told me that you and the girls, except for Chiaki, are at the club the other night with him? Fuyuhiko even told me that Peko invited him because she said that she's not gonna enjoy going to the club without her boyfriend." Kazuichi isn't going to be tricked this time. He's not going to give in easily like he always does.

Mahiru frowns at his statement. "Is it wrong to just get stress off of my life by hanging out with my friends? And Peko is different from me." She steps back from him obviously feeling that same feeling again. Irritation and not trustable. 

Kazuichi let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah she really is. Since she's with her boyfriend and having the time of their life while you, on the other hand, are having a good time with some other guy behind my back!" He shouts making her flinch. Not once has he raised his voice this much at her when they got together. Mahiru feels a cold wall between the two of them. It's like that they're back to square one all over again.

"You know what?" She turns around walking into the kitchen. "I'm not talking to you until you learn how to calm down." She said loud enough for him to hear. 

Kazuichi runs his fingers through his pink hair. 

_We are acting like kids right now._

He knows that himself. They shouldn't be fighting like little kids here. They're both grown up, and yet here they are bickering. He walks towards the kitchen to quickly apologize, but he sees a picture frame that is hanging at the wall.

The picture showing her smiling brightly with her arm around his neck. He too, is smiling like there is no tomorrow. They looked so happy there.

_Why can't we be the same anymore?_

Anger rush through his body as he grabs the picture and throws it harshly against the cold white floor. He shouldn't be the one apologizing. She's the one who's supposed to apologize. He has done everything he can to be the perfect boyfriend. All he gets back is what? Just pure coldness from his own girlfriend. 

Mahiru rushes to see what has happened as she heard the loud crash. Her mouth gapes wide open as she sees the shattered picture on the floor. Glass of all different sizes is laying on the floor dangerously.

Mahiru obviously can't take any of his acts anymore. "What is wrong with you?!" She yells.

"You know what? I've done everything I can to show you that I sincerely love you yet this is what I get!" Kazuichi couldn't help it, but express his anger by throwing a flower vase nearby.

She flinches as he did. _Is this how he wanted to play? Through violence?_

_Two can play at this game._ Mahiru thought as she picks up the couch pillow throwing it at his face.

"Get out!" Those two words pain Kazuichi right away. Not once did he ever imagine her to say that.

"Get out?" He scoffs. "Get out?!" Carefully stepping over the shatter glass on the floor, he pins her to the wall. He tightly holds onto her wrist making them red in seconds. Mahiru struggles under his grip. She tries her best not to let the tears of pain fall. There's no way she's backing down from this. 

A smirk spreads across her face. "I said get out. Why can't you hm?" She says in a mocking tone. This only made him more angry.

"You also know what? I've never noticed how stubborn you were. I never noticed how selfish you were. That you think everything revolves around you? You think you're so perfect and that you can do anything you like and pleas-" his words stopped as he feels a stinging pain on his right cheek. Mahiru finally got her wrist out of his grip and she didn't hesitate to slap him. 

"If I'm so stubborn, selfish, and perfect then why are you with me in the first place!" She screams to his face as tears roll down her cheeks. Not once did she ever imagine someone to call her such bad names. Especially from him.

"Because I was a fool who fell under one of your dirty nasty little tricks!" He shouts back at her thoughtlessly. "Are you saying that I seduced you?" She murmurs. "The last time I remembered you were the one making a move on me after Sonia rejected you for Gundham!" Mahiru points a finger to her now red angry face. Kazuichi lets out a huff. There's no way he can no longer keep nice with her.

Suddenly, he lifts his hand up which is curled up into a ball. Mahiru knew this was coming. Right when he move his fist closer to her for a punch, she closes her eyes waiting for the pain to struck her. He shouts loudly pounding his fist. She though, didn't feel one thing. She slowly opens her eyes to see he continuously pounding the wall closely placed by her head. A huge hole is now created in the white wall. A small gasp escaped from her mouth. 

Mahiru noticed each hit he did, his hand is getting damage. His knuckles cut open seeing blood oozing out of it. His hand is getting all bruised up with purple-ness. She stood there looking at him with pity. She didn't bother to stop him, he's way too emotional now.

She waits until he finally stop his pounding and shouting. His breath becomes heavy and heavier from all of that. Slowly, her tears fell. "Kaz, you're such an idiot." That was all she could say to him. She reaches out for his hand beside her head, but he quickly yanks away. 

A smirk appears on his face. "I guess I am." His voice croaks as he try to hold in his tears. "I'm an idiot who loves you." A bitter dry laughter escapes from his lips.

Mahiru shook her head. She now just notice that everything is her fault. Besides, she loves him. There's no way she can stay mad at him forever. They wouldn't have fought if it wasn't for her silliness.

"Kaz I-" Once again her words are cut off. This time it is sweet. Sweeter than any chocolate bar out there. More romantic than any love song out there. This is more than what she ever needs. 

Mahiru instantly wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close when he suddenly crashed his lips against hers. After so long, they can finally kiss each other without a distraction or rejection. Using his not injured arm, he wraps it around her perfect waist deepening the passionate, soft, and filled with love kiss. She jumps snaking her legs on his waist tightly. He moves towards the bedroom closing the door tightly behind them when he enters.

"Let's forget that this ever happened." He whispers softly into her ear before continuing what they are sharing. 

Love, passion, time, and being one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
